Tomax Oliver
Tomax Oliver is a Power Ranger who is a Cadmus clone of Tommy Oliver, created by Lex Luthor, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Originally used for evil purposes by Zedd and Rita, Tomax quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. He has an array of weapons and gadgets in his arsenal. Of course, later on, Tomax's darkness would return, yet just like how Riku does it, he would learn to accept the darkness, thus he would be able to use the Sword of Darkness again; this time, for good. Trivia *Tomax is the 7th Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and as the new Green Ranger. *It is most likely that he would join the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance in the future. *Tomax is the second clone of Tommy to become the Green Ranger, after Tom Oliver (created by the Wizard of Deception) who remained in colonial times. *Thanks to Sonic's three wishes on Shenron, Tomax's life would change forever. **Sonic's first wish: Tomax's Green Ranger powers would be permanent, never to be taken away by anything evil, not even a Green Candle. **Sonic's second wish: For Tomax be a part of Tommy's family as his identical twin cousin. **Sonic's final wish: For Tomax to have a home of his own. Gallery 224px-Mmpr-green.png|Tomax as the new Mighty Morphin Green Ranger 242px-Mmpr-green4.png|Tomax as the new Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Shieldless with armbands 242px-Mmpr-green3.png|Tomax as the new Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Shieldless without armbands Mmpr-green2.png|Tomax as the new Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Fighting Spirit & Super Megaforce green_ninjetti_ranger_by_lee148-d4d4ld0.jpg|Tomax as the Green Ninja Ranger Green Ninja Ranger.png|Tomax as the Green Ninja Ranger power-rangers-cosplay-super-power-beat-down-green-ranger-cosplay-costume-version-01-007.jpg|Tomax as Mighty Morphin Green Ranger with Metallic Armor 26993454_1839553189451248_172421699736784007_n.jpg|Dragon Blade Blaster the_emerald_dragon_ranger_s_dragonmobile_by_batmat01-d8liw0q.jpg|Dragonmobile Dragon Signal.jpg|Dragon Signal Dragon Glider.jpg|Tomax with his Dragon Glider Dragon Cycle.jpg|Dragon Cycle The Dragon.jpg|The Dragon Green Bat Ninjazord.jpg|Green Bat Ninjazord Green Ranger inside Zord Cockpit.jpg|Tomax inside Zord Cockpit Green Bat Megazord.png|Green Bat Ninja Megazord Dragonzord Cockpit.PNG|Tomax in Dragon Shogunzord Dragon_Ninja_Warrior_Shogunzord.jpg|Dragon Shogunzord Tiger dragon zord by nightmerican d8mct5a.jpg|MegaDrigerzord (Tigerzord/Dragonzord combo) Seven Mighty Morphin Rangers.png|Tomax and his team Dragonballs gathered.jpg|Dragon Balls used for Tomax Sonic's First Wish.png|Sonic's first wish Green Ranger Glowing.png|Tomax glowing after Sonic's first wish was granted Sonic's Second Wish.png|Sonic's second wish Green and White Rangers Magic Bond.png|Tommy and Tomax officially cousins Sonic's Third Wish.png|Sonic's third wish fe22dc9c-7a68-4e9b-b7da-4acfb960f1e7.c10.jpg|Tomax's new home Category:Original characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Clones Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Former villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Live-action characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Ninjas Category:Gunmen Category:Videogame Characters Category:Dragons Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kyle's Former Ememy Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Toonwriter Category:Cadmus Clones Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kyle's Enemy Category:Kyle's Former Enemy Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains